the100acrewoodfandomcom-20200214-history
1955
The year 1955 (MCMLV) started on a Saturday. Theatrical releases Feature films *May 25 - Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier *June 22 - Lady and the Tramp *September 14 - The African Lion *October 5 - Music Land *December 22 - The Littlest Outlaw Shorts *January 1 - Pizzicato Pussycat *January 14 - No Hunting *January 15 - Feather Dusted *January 29 - Pests for Guests *February 12 - Beanstalk Bunny *February 19 - All Fowled Up *February 26 - Stork Naked *March 11 - Contrasts in Rhythm *March 12 - Lighthouse Mouse & Southbound Duckling *March 26 - Sahara Hare *April 1 - Blame It on the Samba *April 2 - Sandy Claws *April 16 - The Hole Idea *April 30 - Ready, Set, Zoom! & Pup on a Picnic *May 7 - Hare Brush *May 13 - Pedro *May 21 - Past Perfumance & Mouse for Sale *June 4 -''Tweety's Circus'' *June 11 - Rabbit Rampage *June 25 - Lumber Jerks *July 9 - This Is a Life? *July 23 - Double or Mutton *July 25 - The Flying Gauchito *August 6 - Jumpin' Jupiter *August 19 - Bearly Asleep *August 20 - A Kiddie's Kitty *August 27 - Hyde and Hare *September 2 - Beezy Bear & Designs on Jerry *September 3 - Dime to Retire *September 9 - Tom and Chérie *September 14 - Peter and the Wolf *September 17 - Speedy Gonzales *September 23 - Up a Tree *October 1 - Knight-mare Hare *October 14 - Smarty Cat *October 15 - Two Scent's Worth *October 29 - Red Riding Hoodwinked *November 11 - Pecos Pest *November 12 - Roman Legion-Hare *November 19 - That's My Mommy *November 26 - Heir-Conditioned *December 10 - Guided Muscle *December 17 - Pappy's Puppy *December 25 - The Legend of Johnny Appleseed *December 31 - One Froggy Evening Theme parks *July 17 - Disneyland Park opens, being the first Disney theme park to open. *December 25 - Fink 169 Boats opens at Disneyland. Television *October 3 - The Mickey Mouse Club begins airing. Character debuts *December 31 - Michigan J. Frog People Births *Julien D'ys (hair stylist, photographer, set designer and painter) *Allan Trautman (actor and puppeteer) *January 6 - Rowan Atkinson (voice actor) *January 9 - J.K. Simmons (actor) *January 19 - Kevin Costner (actor, producer and director) *February 7 - Miguel Ferrer (voice artist) *February 19 - Jeff Daniels (actor) *February 21 - Kelsey Grammer (actor) *February 24 - Steve Jobs (animator) *February 27 - Lou Hirsch (actor) *February 28 - Gilbert Gottfried (voice actor and comedian) *March 5 - Penn Jillette (comedian, magician and co-star of the Penn & Teller duo) *March 19 - Bruce Willis (actor) *March 22 - Lena Olin (actress) *March 28 - Reba McEntire (singer and actress) *April 6 - Michael Rooker (actor) *April 29 - Richard Epcar (actor, voice actor, director and writer) *April 29 - Kate Mulgrew (actress) *May 6 - Tom Bergeron (television personality and game show host) *May 17 - Bill Paxton (actor and film director) *May 18 - Chow Yun-fat (actor) *May 31 - Susie Essman (voice artist) *June 2 - Dana Carvey (actor and stand-up comedian) *June 6 - Sandra Bernhard (actress) *June 16 - Laurie Metcalf (voice artist) *June 25 - Michael McShane (actor) *June 26 - Gedde Watanabe (actor) *June 28 - Michael Jacobs (writer and producer) *July 3 - Jesse Corti (voice actor) *July 19 - Toborr Kristina Tomlinsen (voice actress and singer) *July 22 - Willem Dafoe (voice actor) *August 3 - Corey Burton (voice artist) *August 7 - Wayne Knight (voice artist) *September 9 - Edward Hibbert (actor) *September 12 - Peter Scolari (actor) *September 15 - Bruce Reitherman (voice actor) *September 17 - Charles Martinet (voice actor) *October 2 - Warren Spector (video game designer) *October 7 - Yo-Yo Ma (cellist) *October 20 - Thomas Newman (film composer) *November 9 - Karen Dotrice (actress) *November 13 - Whoopi Goldberg (voice actress) *November 27 - Bill Nye (science educator, comedian, television host, actor, writer and scientist) *November 29 - Howie Mandel (actor, comedian and voice actor) *December 16 - Xander Berkeley (actor) *December 21 - Jane Kaczmarek (actress) Deaths *April 18 - Albert Einstein (theoretical physicist) *July 4 - Perce Pearce (writer, producer and director) Artists Joined *Burny Mattinson *Dave Suding Category:Years Category:By year Category:Years in history